youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 3 Secret Fins (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The 3 Secret Fins. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1 Upload Date: April 25, 2015 Three friends gather for a sleepover, and after some fun decide it'd be more exciting to sleep outside. Part 2 Upload Date: April 25, 2015 The trio head out to sleep, and end up cursed by the full moon to turn into mermaids. Episode 2 Upload Date: April 27, 2015 Jen goes into her father's shed and "goes cuckoo" from the full moon's effects. Episode 3 Upload Date: April 27, 2015 Jen goes into the woods, and it turns out a siren is involved. Episode 4: Tub Fin Upload Date: May 25, 2015 When Jen takes a shower, she finally discovers the secret of the three mermaids. Episode 5: We're Lost Upload Date: May 22, 2015 Emma and Jen go to a magical house and finally discover their powers. Episode 6: Mysterious Swim Upload Date: May 23, 2015 While Jen goes for a quick swim, she and Emma randomly find a poster that shows that they're missing. Episode 7: Charmed Upload Date: When jJen, Emma and Olivia find "missing" posters, they also find mysterious charm bracelets. Episode 8: Bad Mood Upload Date: July 1, 2015 When Jen and Emma chat for a little while, they break into their first fight. Episode 9: Beach Saturdays Upload Date: July 1, 2015 Emma and Jen are hanging out on the beach. Episode 10: Feel the Fire! Upload Date: July 1, 2015 Emma and Jen "feel the fire." Season 2 Episode 1: The Mermaid Book Upload Date: July 4, 2015 Jen finds a mermaid book at the library and shows Emma, who says it looks like Olivia's handwriting. Episode 2: The Fall Part 1 Upload Date: July 13, 2015 Jen and Emma go for a walk in the woods, but something bad happens to Jen. Part 2 Upload Date: July 26, 2015 Emma has a fall, and no longer remembers Jen. Episode 3: Welcome to the Pod Upload Date: August 16, 2015 Emma's stepsister Addison visits, and they find out that she's also a mermaid. Episode 4: CAST SPELL Part 1 Upload Date: August 16, 2015 Part 2 Upload Date: August 16, 2015 Episode 5 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing and may be the result of a miscount. Episode 6: The Match Upload Date: September 13, 2015 Emma finds a weird game called "The Match," and weird things start happening. Episode 7 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing and may be the result of a miscount. Episode 8: Haunted Hotel Upload Date: October 4, 2015 Emma and Jen go to a creepy hotel. There, they discover a girl known as Jillybean. Is it real, or is it pretend? Episode 9: Evil Doll Upload Date: November 15, 2015 Emma, Jen and Olivia sign up to do a skit, but Olivia gets mad because Emma gets the part she wanted. Episode 10: An Envelope Surprise Upload Date: November 15, 2015 Emma receives an envelope that contains a potion and a piece of mail stating the house is for sale. Season 3 Episode 1: Babysitting Mermaids Upload Date: September 6, 2016 Turns out that Emma's not moving. Category:The 3 Secret Fins Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles Category:Missing Episodes Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes